Benutzer:Dragon Rainbow/Chat/Logs/24 February 2015
11:45 alles klar, gute nacht 06:36 Hi 06:41 Guten Morgen Bot :D 08:09 morjens, habt ihr gelesen? http://forum.supercell.net/showthread.php/566733-Update-24-02-Clan-Perks 08:10 grad gesehen 08:10 Ui 08:11 wo ist cyan^^ 08:13 Also werden alle Clans bei 0 starten...schade, aber richtig so ^^ 08:32 Medusa? biste da? 08:35 Bin gleich soweit 08:36 der Satz: "Clan Wars Opt-in/Opt-out 08:36 * Clan leaders can now pick exactly who to take to every war!", sieht ja dann doch ehr so aus, als würde das dann nicht jeder selber bestimmen können, oder liest du das anders raus? 08:37 Guten Morgen zusammen 08:37 aber das hier: New profile setting shows other Clan members if you want to go to war - dann doch wieder das man es doch selbst bestimmen kann, oder interpretiere ich das alles falsch 08:38 morjens@fee2606 08:45 Da bin ich auch mal gespannt und auch, ob es bei der Regelung 10/10 15/15 20/20usw. BL 08:46 bleibt, weiter ist abzuwarten"Februar" Update, dieser geht noch 4Tage 08:46 das glaube nicht das sich da was ändert, das Update wird gerade eingespielt 08:47 Wartung 08:52 jo ;/ 08:52 paar stunden 08:53 Hab ich was vergessen? Steh grad aufm schlauch 09:00 glaub nicht ^^ 09:01 Sicher das es heute kommt, weil ich immer was von mittwoch gehört habe 09:01 das Update läuft gerade 09:01 klick Dich mal ins Spiel ein, dann siehst Du es 09:01 Ah ok 09:01 bitte öffne ne mal COC dann wirst du sehen ob du dein dorf siehst ;) 09:02 ist in den Stores auch schon verfügbar 09:02 jop 09:02 1:30 stunden sagt die app 09:02 Ok jetzt heißt es warten 09:02 hoffentlich ist das mit dem xBogen behoben worden 09:03 Ich hatte noch nie probleme mit den xbögen 09:03 viele andere schon 09:04 Ok ja mal schauen 09:04 moin 09:04 Aber mit dem clan logo find ich cool 09:05 Moin moin 09:05 kommt das updatet schon heute 09:06 weil 1 stunde und 30 min muss ich warten 09:06 ja 09:06 hoffe mal das auch neue truppen dabei sind 09:07 Leute ich bin off 09:07 neue Truppen werden nicht mit bei sein 09:08 wenn du unter ankündigungen schaust dann siehst du ganz geneu was kommt :D 09:08 @flummi, ja das Update kommt heute, wird derzeit auf die Server geschmettert ^^ 09:09 ich glaube aber nicht das das schon alles war weil in der dunklen kasserne steht doch bald verfügbar 09:10 das steht schon ewig da 09:10 ja vill kommt ja was als überaschung 09:11 schau mal hier, da steht alles was neu kommt: Ankündigungen#comm-56957 09:11 so, jetzt bin ich durch^^ 09:13 sieht gut aus 09:14 Clankrieg Opt-in/Opt-out 09:14 09:14 Clanführer können nun entscheiden, wen sie für den Kriegnehmen! 09:14 leerzeichen :) 09:14 ups 09:15 Danke, schau mal bitte weiter durch^^ 09:15 Wartungspause am 24. Februar 2015 - Update Clan-Vergünstigungen 09:15 Medusa78 (Administratorin) 09:15 09:15 Chef, das UPDATE ist hier! Wartung-Pause kommt bald! 09:15 Wartungspause ^^ 09:16 ansonsten aber optimal :) 09:16 die meisten wissen wohl eh schon was kommt 09:17 Danke dir :) 09:18 die Kommentare sind echt Hammer 09:20 ja :D 09:21 so früher gings bei mir net 09:22 moin 09:23 moin 09:25 Moin 09:27 seh schon das du alles gemacht hast konnte nicht früher und pünktlich kommen 09:29 Schon ok, hab soweit glaub ich alle hinbekommen ;) 09:29 *alles 09:53 Mahlzeit 09:53 Mahlzeit 09:59 wartungspause ist vorbei 10:04 jap :) 10:04 Cyan? 10:04 hm? 10:05 Sollen wir die Sneak Peeks von der Seite Ankündigungen nehmen? 10:05 Ich weiß grad nicht mehr wie wir das beim letzten Mal gemacht haben^^ 10:06 Ja ich denke schon jetzt isses ja klar 10:06 glaub die seite Updates ,üsste man auch erneuern oder hatteste das shcon gemacht? 10:06 Ich pass grad die Boxen an. kannst du die runter nehmen? 10:06 Updates ist fertig 10:08 Moin 10:09 Moin 10:10 fertig? 10:10 dachte ne stunde gehts noch 10:10 cool :) 10:12 Happy Clashing^^ 10:13 die Boxen anpassen - was genau runternehmen? Moment ich hol mir erstmal einen kaffee sonst wird des nix XD 10:17 bin schon fertig :) 10:17 den rest können die Jungs heute nachmittag machen 10:23 sieht cool aus 10:23 das update 10:23 achso 10:23 na jut 10:23 jetzt wäre ich zurechnungsfähig xD 10:26 hab schon die erste kanone 13 gefunden xD 10:36 hehe hat viele schon mit 13er kanonen 10:41 direkt mal clanwar starten 10:41 ma gucken wie das mit den xp ist 10:43 sieht so dunkel und anders aus ohne schnee ^^ 11:00 hi zusammen 11:00 hab ne frage 11:00 hallo, hat einer eine Ahnung oder Info mitbekommen, wie sich die EPs der Clanvorteile zusammensetzen oder wie sie berechnet werden? Für das Fertigstellen von Gebäuden hat man ja schließlich auch eine Übersicht 11:01 wie läuft das jetzt bein ck bekommt man das erst nach dem ck wenn man gewinnt oder schon vorher 11:01 was meinst du genau? 11:01 mit den bonus und xp 11:02 und mit den clan lvl 11:03 na hinterher, nach dem cw, dann kann es ja erst bestimmt werden, was genau kann ich Dir allerdings nicht sagen, das war auch meine Frage oben 11:05 ich starte nachher cw, evtl. sieht man ja schon was 11:05 wieviele xp es für einen sieg gibt oder sowas 11:05 joh, gib mal dann ne Info bitte, wir starten erst morgen wieder einen, hoffentlich (nicht das alle dann nicht wollen^^) 11:06 sieht man nix habe schon ein gestartet kommt nachher erst bwenn er vorbei ist bestimmt 11:07 ah ok 11:07 moin 11:07 haben denn bei Dir im Clan so schnell alle schon ihr Opt In / Out getippt? 11:08 mahlzeit 11:08 Top Update! was sagt ihr? 11:08 x_bogen würde mich interessieren, ob der Bug behoben ist 11:08 nee noch nicht alle 11:08 opt in is voreingestellt 11:09 na dann isset jetzt eh zu spät bei @flummi, zumindest für diesen cw 11:09 wieso 11:10 in welchem clan seid ihr und wie heißt euer acc? 11:10 na wenn du den schon gestartet hast, kann keiner Deiner Mitglieder sich mehr raus wählen falls er nicht mitmachen möchte 11:10 jo ^^ 11:10 bin im Clan Uhrensöhne 11:10 die wollen ja immer ein aber ich will nur am wochenende 11:11 da müsst ihr Euch einigen, wir wollten nicht mehr am WE, da jeder auch privates am WE vor hat 11:11 ja 11:13 ich werde ja sehn morgen wie es ist mit den bonus usw erst mal danke an euch und viel spass mit dem neun update 11:26 hab jetzt mein riesen update etwas vorgezogen, ist heute fertig :) 11:26 juhu, und queen auf 5 gestartet endlich ^^ 11:27 riesen gehen schon ganz gut ab. Sind mir Heilzauber nicht kaputt zu bekommen 11:28 ich finde die auch ganz nice 11:38 auf level6 endlich mal wieder brauchbar 11:39 bin jz auch die nächsten tage rh8 max dann endlich mal wieder was zu tun 11:39 saß ne Ewigkeit an den mauern dran 11:52 so, hab grad clanwar gestartet 11:53 man kann bevor die suche losgeht noch bestimmen wer alles mitmacht und wer nicht, egal was die mitglieder eingestellt haben 11:53 coole sache 11:53 HI 11:54 hi 11:54 ach was, ich kann dann die Mitglieder trotzdem übergehen? 11:54 als clanleader schon ja 11:54 aber bringt ja nix wenn du einen der auf "out" stehst auf "in" stellst wenn er nicht mitspielen will 11:54 aber theoretisch ginge das 11:55 würde ich auch nicht machen, bin ja glücklich das es diese Opt. endlich gibt, war halt nur erstaunt 11:56 moin 11:56 http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=786e2b-1424779331.png 11:57 man hat dieses feld bevor die cw suche losgeht 11:57 thx 13:05 hallo zusammen :-) 13:07 hallo:) 13:07 Ich kann leider das neue Update nicht laden. Es kommt nach einer Weile die Meldung "google play wurde angehalten" . Habt ihr einen Tipp, was ich tun kann? 13:07 Hallo:) 13:08 hm leider nein 13:10 schade,kann jetzt gar nichts mehr machen.... 13:10 ok, ich werd noch etwas warten und dann mal im inet suchen. Vlt. hat ja noch jmd. das problem. Bis bakd mal :-) 13:10 geh mal in den anwendungsmanager und klicke einmal bei google play auf chace und daten löschen und dann versuchs nopch mal 13:10 alles klar, viel glück bei deiner suche 13:10 kannst mal versuchen über PC dir das vom google play aufs Handy zu schicken 13:10 viel erfolg :) 13:10 bis dann:) 13:13 könnt ihr den link von dem vidoe für insteliren von coc für pc 13:15 brauchst z.b. bluestacks oder andy 13:17 @klortgable - ihr habt doch cw, schau mal im Profil in die Miniansichten, viele können da die Teslas der Gegner einsehen 13:19 manchmal ist ja das Hauptdorf auch das CW Dorf, da wäre diese Info ja nützlich 13:20 Wie ist mein profil? 13:21 ? was meinst du? 13:21 Mein Profil im Wiki ... 13:22 Benutzer:Arne CBoBC 13:22 hey :) 13:22 Hi 13:23 sehr umfangreich ^^ 13:23 Ok ... 13:24 Ist es eher gut oder eher schlecht? 13:24 ich guck mal danny 13:24 nur auf den Miniansichten 13:24 kk 13:25 @arne, ach eigentlich ganz gut, gibt einen großen Einblick 13:25 Ok ... 13:25 und hast Deinen eigenen Standpunkt klar gemacht 13:25 Danke, ich möchte mein Profil noch erweitern, ich weiß aber nicht, was ich hinzufügen soll 13:25 die miniansicht find ich im cw gar nicht 13:25 also nur die normale base 13:25 ich will aufjedenfall viel verlinkt haben ... 13:26 Ja, meine Meinung zu Clash of Clans ist mir sehr wichtig ... 13:26 gibt nur die normale base als miniansicht 13:26 @klort, ja nur bei den Profilen der Gegner aber vielleicht haste ja einen bei wo Hauptdorf und CW Dorf identisch sind 13:26 hab mal ein paar durchgeguckt, aber konnte keine teslas erkennen 13:27 nicht in den Profilen? 13:27 Ich finde SUPERCELL sollte kein Rathaus Level 11 machen 13:27 @Arne, könntest noch Deinen Clan erwähnen, falls einer mal selbst schauen möchte 13:27 Die sollten lieber einen neuen Spielmodus (Clankrieg) hinzufügen oder die Clanlevel ... 13:28 ja, aber ich habe keinen festen Clan ... 13:28 und ich möchte keine Werbung machen ... 13:28 nee seh ich keine 13:28 aber wenn du die base des gegners sehen willst gibts ja noch andere möglichkeiten ^^ 13:28 aber ich werde noch mehr verlinken und so 13:29 Auf den Bereich "Wichtige Links" in meinem Profil bin ich auch stolz 13:30 @klort, ich kann selbst auch keine Teslas sehen, aber im Forum schreiben es viele, Android wie IOS, wird sich wie beim x-Bogen Bug verhalten, manche haben den Bug, manche nicht 13:31 das kann gut sein 13:31 Was ist eigentlich der X-Bogen Bug? 13:31 wäre ja kein gutes update wenn kein neuer fehler auftauchen würde :D 13:31 Also was hat der gemacht, was er nicht sollte? 13:31 er hat auch auf lufteinheiten geschossen obwohl er auf boden war 13:31 ein Fehler, der ist auf Boden ausgerichtet schißt aber auch in die Lüfte 13:31 oder hat manchmal überhaupt nicht geballert 13:32 Ok, danke, DannyB 13:32 *schießt 13:32 ja, man musste sein dorflayout nur auf 2 stellen und dann auf boden, dann hatte man die große bodenreichweite und luft :D 13:32 ich höre nämlich immer etwas vom X-Bogen Bug,mweiß aber nicht was da falsch läuft 13:32 aber nur der, der den Bug hat 13:32 sollte aber behoben worden sein jetzt 13:32 Ja 13:32 meine funktionieren richtig, mir würde dann die Bodeneinstellung nichts nützen 13:33 ich habe erst seit gestern meinen ersten X-Bogen ... 13:33 wenn du das dortlayout auf 2 hattest hat er aber auch lufteinheiten angegriffen obwohl er boden war 13:33 nö, 1 13:34 was meinst du mit "dorflayout 2"? 13:34 wenn du im dorfeditor das mittlere dorf aktivierst 13:34 Achso ... 13:34 hat der xbow auf bodeneinstellung auch lufteinheiten angegriffen 13:34 hab das mit dem cache versucht, leider kein erfolg 13:34 na ihr habt ja cw, gib mal ne Info, ob der Bug noch ist 13:34 ich habe immer das ganz links ... 13:35 Endlich ein Update 13:35 Ja 13:35 ja rain, ist schon wieder asbach :D 13:36 wir haben schon alles neue durch. ist schon wieder langweilig ^^ 13:36 Mein iPad lädt noch 13:36 viele können die Teslas bei den anderen einsehen, in der Miniansicht 13:36 Mein iPad hat schon lange geladen ... 13:36 Bin erst gerade heim gekommen 13:36 Aber ich kann mit dem Update nicht viel anfangen ... 13:37 Und die Level 13 Kanonen sehen geil aus, der beste Spieler hat sich 2 davon gegemmt 13:37 na dann update erstmal in Ruhe 13:38 @arne, man hat nichts anderes erwartet^^ 13:38 Bei mir hat das updaten nicht lange gedauert, so zwischen 30 und 60 Sekunden 13:38 Ja, viele Spieler gemmen ... 13:38 und ich bin drin 13:39 Dnn viel Spaß mit dem Update, Dragon Rainbow 13:40 danke 13:40 Hallo ihr lieben �� 13:40 Bitte, ich glaube du kannst damit mehr anfangen als ich ... 13:40 hallo :) 13:41 Bin dann mal off ... 13:41 Weis jemand wie viel EP ein gewonnener cw 50vs 50 gibt ? 13:41 mit dem heiler update haben auch die "lows" was davon 13:41 auschecken: Benutzer:Arne CBoBC 13:41 @querdenker, schau mal hier: Spiel-Updates#comm-57212 13:41 da haben schon einige was geschrieben 13:47 Danke 13:47 bb 13:51 die magiertürme sahen mit dem schnee irgendwie stärker aus :D 01:02 moin 01:11 hi 01:46 Mein Profil ist 3333 Bytes groß ... 01:47 das muss ein zeichen sein 01:47 ja 01:47 Benutzer:Arne CBoBC 01:50 Update, Update ja ja ja 01:50 Aber mein Prodil wird noch größer werden ... 02:15 hallo 02:21 ist jmd on 02:21 habe frage 02:22 Hallo 02:23 hi 02:23 fraGE wie viele juvelen muss man ausgeben alle truppen auf max zu machen 02:24 kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, ich glaube das englische Wiki hat dazu einen Rechner 02:24 ok ist das diese seite 02:25 http://clashofclansbuilder.com/ 02:26 ich will für 50 euro juwelen kaufen und truppen maX MACHEN WIE VIEL BRAUCHE ICH DAFÜR 02:34 http://clashofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 02:34 das ist die Seite 02:36 http://clashofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Cumulative_Costs 02:44 jetzt wirds wohl etwas ruhiger 02:45 Bilder zur Kanone sind aktuell 02:49 Super 02:49 kannst du dich um die Kommetare kümmern? 02:55 ich schau mal danach 02:57 danke 02:59 woher hast du die XP für die Clanlevel? 03:05 Dragon & Medusa schaut mal: http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:Eltern-Informationen-Vorlage 03:05 Vielleicht mögt ihr auch so etwas hier etablieren? 03:13 an den Elterninfos sind glaub ich mucke und rain schon dran 03:13 Der erste Bug ist schon da^^ Teslas kann man in der Vorschau sehen 03:13 Ja, mal sehen ob es eine Wartung gibt 03:14 Haben das Projekt schon am laufen Cyanide 03:15 Diskussionsfaden:57376 03:15 lol 03:17 Wenn du willst kannst du daran weiter arbeiten Cya 03:17 ansonsten werde ich mich in ein paar Tagen darum kümmern 03:17 ich kann den Link von ElBosso garnicht öffnen 03:18 ...lol? xD 03:18 Ach Bosso hatte da schon ne nachricht geschrieben 03:18 Ich kann gerne dran arbeiten gerade 03:19 hab noch ne gute 1 3/4 stunde zeit xD 03:20 kannst du mir grad die seite aus dem testewikia via pn schicken? 03:21 Ja, wir wollten noch das Eltern FaQ übersetzen und anhängen 03:21 moment 03:21 ich kann ja erstmal die vorlage einfügen im testewiki und dann ne neue seite machen und sie ausfüllen. du schaust wie es euch am besten passt okay? 03:22 Ja, mach nur. Haben wie gesagt schon etwas angefangen 03:22 jute 03:28 bin dann mal wieder raus haut rein! 03:32 Hallo. 03:33 huhu Mucke 03:33 gibt noch viel zu tun 03:33 War klar, dass es heute kommt.... 03:33 ja 03:33 wir hätten wetten sollen^^ 03:33 Konnte ja nichts anders sein. 03:33 Jup. :D 03:33 nicht* 03:33 Wartungspause war heute kurz 03:34 Willst du dich um die Seite Clans kümmern Mucke :P 03:36 Okay. Ich muss aber erstmal einen Überblick bekommen. ^^ 03:37 Huhu Mucke 03:37 Hatte frei, als das Update gekommen ist 03:37 konnte leider nicht heim 03:37 Die Seiten Clans und Clankrieg müssen noch überarbeitet werden oder? 03:37 5./6. hatte ich nicht frei 03:37 ja 03:37 Clanlevel muss sogar noch ganz erstellt werden 03:38 und das mit den Clanlevel wäre wichtiger 03:38 Außerdem sollten wir für die nächsten Tage Beiträge auf Facebook planen 03:42 Golem 03:42 03:42 03:42 das geht dich nichts an auserdem braucht man normales elexier 03:42 03:42 03:42 haha wixer 03:42 vor 3 Stunden von 217.251.104.199" 03:44 Danke, ist entfernt 03:44 Ich guck mal 03:45 pfff 03:55 Barbar 03:56 Gibt es ne Bergrenzung, wie groß das Profil maximal sein darf? Habe schon 3333 Bytes ... 03:57 glaube nicht 03:57 Also von euch ist nichts vorgeschrieben? 03:57 zumindest denke ich nicht, dass du eine Grenze erreichen wirst 03:58 nein 03:58 Also gibt es ne Grenze? 03:58 :D 03:59 Tja, die Seite des Rathauses ist 53.300 Bytes (ungefähr) groß ... 04:00 Also da gibt es sicherlich keine Grenze (außer ich kenne sie nicht ^^) 04:00 Ok, das ist gut ... 04:00 Gibt keine Grenze 04:00 Denn ich habe noch Sachen vor, aber es werden sicher keine MBs werden ... 04:01 Aber schon ein paar KBs ... 04:01 Und irgendwie ist mein Profil perfekt 3333 Bytes groß ... 04:02 Benutzer:Arne CBoBC 04:03 Aber ich finde es schön, dass ihr auf meine Fragen antwortet, gerade wart ihr noch Abwesend ... 04:04 Wenn der Wikia Server abstürzt hast du die Grenze überschitten :D 04:31 Keiner da? 04:42 huhu 04:42 schon wieder weg :( 04:48 huhu Lasse 04:48 Jetzt^^ 04:48 (wave) 04:48 (wave2) 04:49 Ja, jetzt bin aích auch da 04:49 ich* 04:49 Was genau macht der WizardBot? 04:50 Führt Protokoll^^ 08:17 hey 08:18 kann jemand vielleicht mal mein dorf checken 08:21 Clan-ID:#899R2UQ8 Name:newyorkfinn Pokale:ca.1800 08:32 Mein Profil ist jetzt 5857 Bytes groß ... 08:35 hey arne 08:36 wb 08:36 thx :D 08:36 2:1 juve :/ 08:39 Jetzt ist mein Profil sogar 5947 Bytes groß ... 08:39 Hallo, Newyorkfinn 09:54 Heyyy 09:54 jemand da? :D 09:56 hey chef 09:56 moin 09:56 bvb verloren, erstma eine rauchen :( 09:56 is doch egal, barca hat gewonnen (Y) 10:00 :/ 10:02 irgendwie gibts mittlerweile ziemlich viel dunkles 10:02 hab heute 18k bekommen 10:02 Ja, BVB hat verloren :D 10:03 ja, gegen die spaghettiesser :/ 10:05 ich fahr zwar ihre autos, aber mag sie trotzdem nicht :D 10:12 ich hau mich langsam ma hin, n8 jungs 10:12 ciao protokoll-bot 10:30 nabend 10:37 Abend. 10:47 ich hab mal eine frage ändert sich eigentlich irgendwas wenn man einen revenge angriff macht? mehr loot/trophys oder so? 10:55 Jap. Loot kommt drauf an auf den Rh-Level-Unterschied und Trophäen bekommst du mehr, wenn der Gegner höher liegt als du. 10:56 Wenn der Gegner weniger Trophäen hat als du, kannst du beim Sieg auch entsprechend weniger Trophäen bekommen. 10:56 aha ist das nciht immer so heist das der revenge angriff nicht viel bringt ausser das man sich die base vorher angucken kann 10:57 Jap. 10:58 ok ty 10:58 Kein Problem. 10:59 na dann noch ein schönen abend 11:00 Danke, ebenfalls. 11:00 and keep clashing :) 11:00 Yeah. ;) 11:05 bin raus, gute Nachr 11:05 nacht* Fehler: Ungültige Zeitangabe